


the revengers visit earth!

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: natasha gets sent to meet up with the revengers who come to earth.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	the revengers visit earth!

natasha grunted lightly as she slightly stumbled down the steps. fury sent her to greet thor, bruce, his dramatic ass emo brother, and their new friend when they arrived back from space. fury also told her to dress like a civilian. 

she walked down the steps unsure why the stumbling happened but she does admit that she hasn’t been feeling all too well. her head swam as she stepped off the last step, swaying slightly. 

‘don’t even know why i agreed to this,’ she thought bitterly. ‘don’t wanna see thor or bruce. certainly don wanna see loki. their friend might be interesting,’

natasha reached they agreed to meet. it was in front of a restaurant. thor was probably craving pancakes as he usually does. she massages her temples with her fingers, trying to rid the headache that just appeared.

what was up with her?

a loud whirl was heard and she looked to the sky turning gray and a large tornado shape appeared. the odinson brothers were always ones for big entrances. the tornado shape enlarged and shot to the grown, rainbow colors shined through it. the clouds parted and stood the four in all their glory. 

“natasha!” thor boomed. he ran to her. she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“you’re basically bald, and you’re missing an eye,” she pointed out. he scratched the back of his neck. 

“yes well my sister stabbed it out and a strange old man cut my hair off,” bruce walked towards her shyly.

“hey nat,” he said messing with the cuff of his sweater. he looked like he raided tony’s closet. loki walked towards them.

“romanoff,” loki said resentfully. natasha scowled.

“loki,” she said bitterly, not wanting to deal with him as her head was still aching. thor ran to a dark haired woman with a strange hair style in. the spy couldn’t help but ogle the woman. she looked so strong. natasha’s always liked women with muscles. 

“natasha this is valkyrie. she helped me kill my sister,” thor said pushing valkyrie to natasha. her eyes widened a bit at the killing his sister part.

“hi. i’m natasha,” she said sheepishly, avoiding the taller woman’s eyes. her headache seemed to clear when she gazed at the woman.

“valkyrie, hello,” she said holding her hand out. natasha reached to shake it but valkyrie grabbed it and pulled her in, hand resting on the small of her back. natasha blushed as valkyrie kissed her hand. “i know who you are,”

thor cleared his throat and looked around the place awkwardly. “uh, should we dine?”

valkyrie released her, making natasha sway lightly. “but of course,” she said in the sexy accent of hers, eyes raking over natasha and walked inside the restaurant, leaving nat blushing furiously like a madman.

“oh please. hurry up romanoff i don’t have all day,” loki said pointedly. that woke her from the daydreams that already started in her head, and walked inside following the ‘revengers’.

“natasha what you like to eat?” thor asked, his eyes skimming a menu. she slid in the booth, across from loki and in the middle of bruce and valkyrie. 

“uh i dunno,” she said scowling at loki once more. he stuck his tongue out at her. 

“natasha!” thor shouted. she had reached over the table and grabbed loki’s tongue, holding a knife she picked from a silverware set to it. 

“wanna keep your tongue?” she said, amused. loki’s eyes widened and he bit her finger. “ Сукин сын!” she said. his teeth broke skin. 

“loki. no more biting what did i say?” bruce reprimanded him. loki turned away embarrassed.

“whore,” natasha muttered, nursing her bitten finger, “who knows what kind of diseases i’ll get know,”

“you’ll get the smart mouth disease,” valkyrie said smirking at her. the corners of natasha’s lips twitched up with amusement.

“why did you call my brother a... whore?” thor asked. 

“it’s nat’s thing. she calls everyone that,” bruce said.

“yup,” she said reading the menu. deciding on some pancakes. it was the one day she was allowed to be a civilian so she was sure as hell gonna enjoy it.

“you don’t remember her calling clint that all the time?” bruce asked thor. natasha glanced at valkyrie who seemed to be admiring a pink haired woman sitting at a near by table. her heart sunk a bit. was valkyrie leading her on outside? she glared daggers at the pink haired woman and took a sip of her water.

“yes but i thought it was a term of endearment. i thought her and clint were in a relationship,” natasha snorted into her water, spilling some. water dribbled out the corner of her mouth and down her chin. she reached to wipe it with her sleeve but someone beat her to the punch. valkyrie wiped the water away with her thumb, gazing into natasha’s green eyes. she held her position, her hand holding natasha’s face tilted to look up at her. natasha’s breath hitched and she looked up at the asgardian woman. valkyrie pressed her lips to nat’s gently. 

thor cleared his throat again, obviously uncomfortable with PDA. valkyrie pulled away and dropped her hand in her lap. “so. pancakes?” thor said happily as the waiter neared.

natasha furrowed her eyebrows looking down at her lap, fiddling with her hands. she gazed up to see loki looking at her with a raised eyebrow. she sneered and turned away. he rolled his eyes and looked away. 

“yum yum pancakes,” thor said cutting them with a fork. the waiter placed a bowl of macaroni in front of valkyrie.

“oh god,” bruce said covering his face with his hands. natasha looked to him wondering what he’s talking about. valkyrie smirked and grabbed a fork. swirling it in the macaroni creating a squelching sound.

“that sounds like good pussy,” valkyrie said. loki snickered and bruce groaned. 

“every goddamn time,” he muttered. thor sighed happily not paying attention to anything but his strawberry covered pancakes. natasha grinned at her, surprised they had jokes like that on asgard. 

————

“thank you for the wonderful time, natasha we really must be going,” thor said stepping out of the restaurant. natasha was confused.

“what that’s it? you’re not gonna see the other avengers? fury? your girlfriend jane? your best bud steve?” she asked walking out.

“jane and i agreed our relationship wasn’t working for the better. and as for leaving. we really just came to drop off bruce,” thor said shrugging. “say bye loki be polite,”

“bye,” loki rolled his eyes. natasha looked to valkyrie.

“farewell, natasha,” valkyrie said stepping forward and kissing natasha passionately. when she pulled away. nat couldn’t help but deeply exhale at the lack of oxygen. 

“bye,” she said quietly. thor looked up to the sky.

“heimdall!” he shouted. the tornado shape appeared. valkyrie waved at her as the rainbow colored clouds swallowed them up.

“huh,” bruce said. “hell of a meet up,”

“yeah that was fucking weird. anyways she’s hot,”


End file.
